


Forget Me Not

by senkolia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minecraft, No Angst, Tags Are Hard, dreamwastaken - Freeform, happy fic :), idk where this fic will go lolz, im making this story up as i go, lots of flirting, maybe ill make a playlist for this fic, no beta we die like men, no planning whatsoever, prob not a slow burn, who knows man, wtf are tags man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkolia/pseuds/senkolia
Summary: Clay finds a flower shop,George runs a flower shop.Clay enters a flower shop and is taken back by the beauty flowers can hold. Especially the one that runs the shop.This story is my first on AO3 so please be easy on me :]. Also, chapters will be short. About 1k words per chapter maybe? Idk, I’ll figure it out along the way. Also this is my first writing ever so plz don’t hate me, I know it’s bad.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Forget Me Not

Clay huffs.

He can't find any good flowers, all of the ones he's seen are dying or just not pretty. He doesn't really care for flowers to begin with, but he knows these are hideous. 

"Never come to this shop again, dully noted." he mumbles to himself. Not that he really wanted to go to a flower shop again, but still.

The owner waves to him as he's leaving, and he just ignores it. How could you open up a flower shop and not take care of the flowers? It's kind of embarrassing. 

It's safe to say he's pretty annoyed at this point. He needs flowers quick, since his sister's birthday is today, and he forgot until last second. He usually doesn't forget, but he's been pretty busy lately.

Clay walks around town, crossing off the flower idea. he'll just get her something simple like a necklace or some clothes, whatever girls like nowadays. 

As he's walking, there aren't really any stores that catch his eye. He's not the fashion expert or anything, but he knows when something looks good and when something doesn't. 

As he's walking, he smells something really nice. It's not a food smell, but still has a nice aroma. He struggles to identify the smell, so he starts looking around. He then finds it, the store that saves him.

A flower shop.

He starts walking towards it, like it'd be impossible to do anything else. He sees the flowers on display outside of the shop, and they're beautiful. He wasn't going to go into another flower shop after the last one (since it was a disaster), but this shop is almost screaming at clay to enter. So he does.

He pushes open the door, and it seems no one is there. He isn't worried though, he's not gonna steal, just look around. 

It's a very spacious store, even though it looks tiny on the outside. He starts walking around after taking a quick scan of the store. He goes up to every flower and starts smelling them, taking in the sweet aromas and beautiful colors. He's basically in a trance whenever someone comes up to him and scares him out of it. 

"Welcome! are you enjoying the flowers? You've been wandering around them for a while now," the man says as he chuckles. 

"Oh, have I? I apologize, I got carried away. It's a beautiful store you have here. These flowers you have here are amazing," Clay admits. 

"Really? Thank you, you're very kind sir," he bursts with delight, almost like a puppy, "I actually grew these all myself! I don't have anyone here to help, so it's a lot of work but it has one hell of a payoff, wouldn't you say?" He beams, obviously proud. 

Clay chuckles, "Yes, I agree. The payoff is outstanding. You did great taking care of these, good job." he gives the man standing next to him praise.

"O-oh, haha, thank you." the man scratches his cheek, most likely out of embarrassment. He was very proud a second ago but now he seems shy. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asks.

"Well, it's my sister's birthday today and I wanted to get her flowers. I'm not too sure what she likes. I believe she likes purple flowers?" Clay says, a little doubtful of his own words. 

"Hmm... I think I can work with that..." he looks a bit nervous, "I'll arrange some flowers together for you. Give me a second," the man walks around the flowers, nodding at some and shaking his head at others. 

As the man is picking out the flowers, Clay starts walking around again, admiring all the beauty. He didn't know flowers could be so pretty. Or anything for that matter. 

The man comes back a few minutes later. "Here are the flowers... I hope they're to your liking..." the man has another nervous look, which Clay finds peculiar. Maybe he's scared Clay won't like them? 

Clay looks at the flowers, and is confused. They're beautiful, like all the others, but they're blue? Clay asked for purple flowers. He didn't mind, he was just confused. 

"Oh, these are unexpected. Still pretty nonetheless. Though, why did you pick blue flowers? I remember saying my sister likes purple ones." he decided to ask.

"I'm sorry. I can try again," the man looks disappointed. Clay assumes in himself. 

Clay gives him a reassuring look, "No. No need. These are pretty, and blue is better than purple anyways. Thank you for choosing these. You made a pretty bouquet." Clay smiles at him. 

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry. I can't really see some colors well. Makes it hard to put together flowers sometimes, but I still try." he has an embarrassed look on his face, but Clay can understand why. He isn't judging though.

"That's a shame, since you can't see the full potential and beauty of your own flowers. I'll admire them even more for you then." Clay says, and the man lightly blushes at this. 

"Oh! I never introduced myself. I'm George, the owner, which you probably knew by now. Also, for your troubles the bouquet is free." George says. 

"Really? I don't accept that. Tell me how much they are, since I didn't go through any troubles today. You even let me see all the pretty flowers... even the prettiest one here." Clay smirks at him, but George isn't too sure what he meant by the last part. 

"They're free, I promise. I wont accept any money from you today. Maybe another day?" George chuckles and smiles at Clay. Clay accepts this as his defeat, and waves at George goodbye.

"Thanks for these, pretty." Clay says as he winks and walks out the door. 

George blushes with his face in his hands, realizing what Clay meant earlier.


End file.
